1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a racket for propelling balls. More particularly, the invention relates to a training racket for propelling baseballs and softballs having special features which permit efficient and effective training of personnel.
Specifically, the invention provides a new and different training racket which provides an easy method to effectively and efficiently hit a better quality and quantity of fly and ground balls (baseballs and softballs) in post and pre game drills and practice sessions for team members and individuals. The new racket comprises an open frame having a beveled weighted portion at one end and an elongated handle attached close to the opposite end of said frame, and having a detachable net having a flexible perimeter smaller than the perimeter of the open frame tautly held within the interior of the frame by a series of self-holding and individually adjustable strips interconnecting the perimeter of the net with the said frame.
2. Prior Art
The disadvantages of utilizing a conventional baseball or softball bat for fielding practice is well detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,399. This patent proposes a partial solution to the conventional bat problem by utilizing a field practicing bat consisting of a solid handle portion and an innerconnected loop portion having a springy membrane contained with the loop portion. The membrane is made of rubber or similar material which is relatively thin so as to be readily stretched. When the practice bat is swung and the ball comes in contact with the bat, the membrane will be stretched keeping the ball in contact with the membrane for a relatively long period of time thereby allowing greater control and placement of the ball. This is disadvantageous in that, in order to properly train either infielders or outfielders, it is essential that the fielder practices timing to begin with the "crack-of-the bat". In other words, the deflection or hit of the ball in the opposite direction should coincide closely as possible with the swinging of the bat. If such is not the case, a fielder may lose his sense of timing, and fielding mistakes may be the result thereof. Moreover, when a ball strikes a thin stretchable surface, there is little or no opportunity to simulate the actual conditions that occur when a ball is hit by a conventional bat. Such phenomena as slicing the ball or putting a spin on the ball are difficult, if not impossible, to accomplish with the structure claimed in the above-mentioned patent. Also, the forcing of a ball directly into or against a thin stretchable surface causes considerable stress and weakening of that surface at the point of contact instead of evenly distributing the forces throughout the surface of the contact surface.
An additional disadvantage found in a structure such as claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,399 is that one cannot see through the surface of the looped portion of the bat in order to accurately tell which portion of the bat has come in contact with the ball prior to the ball hitting the bat. Also, the face of such a bat having a large surface area encounters considerable wind resistance which not only can affect the speed at which the bat is swung, but also the control in placing the ball in the desired position. Moreover, such resistance can place considerable strain on the arm, elbow and shoulder of the user.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device for the propelling of game balls, and non-deformable balls in particular, whereby such balls are propelled almost immediately upon impact and wherein the placement of said balls so propelled can be accurately determined by the user of the device.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a device for the accurate propelling of game balls wherein there is little or no wind resistance to the device thereby allowing better placement of the ball and reducing arm strain on the part of the user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a ball propelling device wherein the ball is propelled immediately upon impact and can be accurately placed while at the same time providing a spinning, cutting, or slicing action to the ball as is accomplished with conventional bats.
A still further object of the inventions is to provide a ballpropelling device, particularly for hard balls, which allows the user to see through the hitting area of the device, thereby determining which area the ball comes in contact with the device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a training racket which permits individual adjustment of the net tension so as to better control distance, height and velocity of the ball.
Another object is to provide a training racket for propelling balls which permits delivery of maximum power with minimum effort by special designation of "sweet spots" and "power zones" in the net area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide training rackets for propelling balls which emphasizes follow through in the swing and improve distance and accuracy.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new training racket for propelling balls which enables the fielder to pick the ball up off the face of the racket and improve his eye-body reflex and coordination in getting a jump in fielding the fly balls.
A still further object of the invention is to provide new training rackets which provides an easy, safe and convenient way to pick up balls returned to the racket user.